


Hot Chocolate and Ted

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Character B had a bad day at work, so A makes them microwave hot chocolate and wraps them in their favorite blanket and gives them their favorite toy to cuddle. B is so filled with love that they cry again.Wilson had a bad day, so Greg tries to comfort him however he can.Day 15 of Regressuary 2020
Series: regressuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Hot Chocolate and Ted

Greg House was at home alone. He was playing his video game, waiting for Wilson to get home. Wilson had driven him home a few hours ago, but he had to go back to work. He had paperwork piling up and he was worried about one of his patients. He promised to be home for dinner, which was about 10 minutes away. 

Greg wasn’t sure Wilson would be home in time. What would he do if he wasn’t? He wasn’t allowed to cook  _ or _ order food by himself while little, but he had to eat right? So really the only question was: how much trouble does he feel like getting into? He didn’t really want to risk his gameboy’s life, so maybe ordering something was the better bet. What did he want? Pizza or Chinese? 

Greg was startled out of his thoughts by the door opening. He knew it was Wilson because he locked the door when Wilson left and nobody else had a key to the apartment. 

“It’s about time you got home, Jimmy. I was about to starve to death!”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “You weren’t gonna starve, Greg.” He plopped onto the couch next to the child. “What do you say we just get pizza tonight? I don’t feel like making anything.”

“Okay.” Greg would never say ‘no’ to pizza! But…. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just tired. Go shower and put your pajamas on. Dinner should be here by the time you’re out.”

Greg frowned. There was definitely something wrong with his Jimmy. 

Greg limped back to the living room after his shower. He heard crying. It had to be Wilson, but what was he supposed to do? He was never good with his emotions, let alone other people’s emotions!

“Jimmy?” he asked. He sat next to his caregiver and best friend. “What’s wrong?”

Wilson took deep breaths until he could calm down enough to speak. “I just had a bad day at work, Greg. I’m fine, really. Oh! I forgot to order pizza! I’m sorry, Greg; I’ll order right now.”

“It’s okay. I’m not really starving, anyway.”

“Well, I’ll order now. Want me to get wings too?”

“Sure.” Greg stood and went to the bedroom. He just had to find...ah! There it was! Under the bed was his teddy bear,  _ Ted _ . He never played with Ted because he wasn’t a baby! Duh. But he was good comfort. He figured Jimmy could use some comfort, and he wasn’t any good at that. 

What else could Greg do? Ted wouldn’t be enough…. Greg liked blankets and hot chocolate when he was sad. Maybe that would help Jimmy!

Greg snuck into the kitchen while Wilson was distracted. How was he supposed to make hot chocolate if he wasn’t allowed to use the stove? Well, the microwave was fair game.

Greg stopped the microwave just before it went off. He took the mug of water out using an oven mitt. Greg mixed the powder into the water, then took it carefully to Wilson.

“Jimmy!”

Wilson looked up. Greg was carrying a mug, a blanket, and his teddy bear. “You okay, Greg?” Greg never took Ted out of his room. And why was he carrying a mug of something hot?

“It’s for you! Here.” Greg handed over the mug and Ted and then wrapped the blanket around him. 

Wilson looked into the mug of what he now realized was hot chocolate. He always made hot chocolate for Greg when he was upset. Now Greg was making  _ him _ hot chocolate. Wilson had to fight himself saying ‘aww.’ Greg would get mad if he did that. But he couldn’t believe this!  _ Greg House  _ was trying to comfort him! It was sweet.

Greg saw Wilson was tearing up. Uh oh. Did he do something bad? “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you more upset!”

“I’m not sad anymore, Greg. I’m happy! Thank you for the hot chocolate and letting me borrow Ted. I love you.”

Greg stuck his tongue out like he was disgusted when Wilson said he loved him.

Wilson rolled his eyes and pulled the child onto the couch and hugged him. “You’re a good boy.”

“Don’t tell anyone that, Jimmy. I have a reputation to keep!”

Wilson laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020
> 
> i'm tired


End file.
